1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile laboratory to provide intra-operative microscopic diagnosis.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally invasive procedures (surgeries, CAT scan directed biopsies, etc.) requiring intra-operative consultation (IOC) from a pathologist, are taken to the hospital, even if these can be performed in physicians' offices. This is because, hospitals where most invasive procedures are performed, are where pathology practices are centered. Typically physicians' offices and small surgery centers would not have the services of a pathologist available for IOC. There is a need for IOC to be available for small surgery centers and to physicians' offices. Currently, once a fresh tissue specimen is taken from the patient if the surgery is performed in a physicians' office or in a small surgery center, then the surgery must be halted until the analysis of the fresh tissue specimen can be completed. This would typically involve transportation to a hospital where pathologist services are available and could either take hours or sometime the continuation of the surgery is rescheduled for a later day.
Providing mobile ambulatory surgical centers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,799 are known and performing freezing operations in a vehicle are also well known. However, none of the operations or mobile medical vehicles available are capable of providing intra-operative microscopic diagnosis capable of analyzing fresh tissue specimens and providing intra-operative consultation within twenty minutes. Given the exploding number of smaller surgical procedures being performed outside hospitals, the need for such a method and vehicle for providing such diagnosis. The object of this invention is to provide a method and mobile laboratory capable of being utilized to analyze fresh tissue specimens and providing intra-operative consultation within twenty minutes. It is the further object of this advantage to do so in a manner that complies with all OSHA and Clinical Laboratory Improvements Act of 1988 (CLIA) Requirements for the handling of tissue specimens.